Giants of the World
by jonnyjames9
Summary: An unlikely team of beasts and legends squares off against the greatest and most destructive evil their world has ever seen. (Rating may change later, but I'm not sure which way)
1. Chapter 1: Preface

I won't bother with introductions to the origin. They did tell me how they all met, and it was quite an interesting tale unto itself, but for my purposes here I feel that there is no true benefit of, or need for, the telling of the story of how their relationships started….for now. That will be addressed at a later time, if ever, as to ensure that this tale is completed before sidetracking causes me to forget important details about what happened in those days. I witnessed much of it, the pleasures and the pains, the victories and the losses, and the final battle to which the world was the audience…and they told me the rest.

The pains are what the world remembers most….but I know there was more to it than that.

There was companionship, camaraderie, suffering, and awe-inspiring feats of strength in every meaning of the word. There was death, despair, and destruction on a nation-wide scale, felt and feared all over the earth. I have great respect for the dead and those affected, but I cannot allow their stories to be the only ones told.

The two great tricksters, one by necessity, the other by nature…..

The alien god….

The demigod….

The wannabe god….

The physical god….

And the truly massive problem that caused the wreckage spread before us today…

This is _their_ story.


	2. Chapter 2: Trickery

**Author's Note: So, I guess when you like the Ubers team you created in Showdown enough, you get the urge to make fanfictions. I'm essentially making up the story as I go along (the only thing I know for sure is that the antagonist….well, let's just say they'll fit the story's title), so I can't say with any certainty how long the story will be, but I'm sure it won't be short. Reviews are appreciated, I don't own Pokemon, et cetera, now on with the story!**

Zack was getting frustrated.

There was absolutely no way he should be losing this. His carefully-trained, 2000+ IQ-having, and literally mind-bending force of nature was currently being pummeled by a little, smiley, sludgeball of a shadow.

 _I thought Gengars were weak to mind-based attacks…_

"Alakazam, use Psyshock!" Maybe the tenth time was the charm.

The mon himself was in disbelief, too…..he had no idea how his trainer had not seen through the deception yet. As soon as the first Psystrike failed, the IQ had kicked in and he'd immediately realized what was going on. Unfortunately, his prayers that his trainer would order a Focus Blast at the opposition were going unanswered, and the orders that were being given were…..well, orders, and not options. Disobedience might result in getting discarded, perhaps in the dreaded PC or even just to the wild, which he reasoned was likely far worse than losing a single battle.

On the other side of the field, the current fighter for team MLG AZZ- a name that played off of the team's collective initials, invented by its least mature member- mentally snickered as yet another psychic attack failed to affect it. _That never gets old._

The Dark Pulse it fired back in return was quite a bit more effective, and the opposing Alakazam (praised by its trainer as the only one of its kind who could actually take a few good hits) finally had taken too much damage. Unable to summon the energy required to control its limbs, the spoons it held as both a utility and a habit fell out of its hands as it gave a sigh and keeled over, exhausted from exertion and disgusted by the events of the battle.

ZacK gave a sigh himself, flustered by what he had just seen. If his Alakazam was like a stone wall compared to the average member of its species, then that Gengar was a wall of pure steel compared to its brethren. He took a look at the opposing trainer…..or he tried to, at least, before remembering that there wasn't one. From what he had heard, this team had a member or two (or three, four, et cetera, he didn't know exactly, but he doubted that there was more than a couple) that was capable of human speech, or at least able to communicate with people in some way. They had entered the competition on their own- not something that normally happened, but given the identities of the team's members, nobody had dared to deny them their wishes. Now they sat on the opposite side, Pokeballs not housing them but still handy nearby to help with protecting a downed teammate. He had noticed them discussing something among themselves while watching the battle, but was unable to tell whether they were talking in English or using the seemingly universal "Monspeak". He had also noticed that one of their members was hidden from his sight by the bodies of the others, and wondered if this was done intentionally for some reason. The hidden one was presumably the skinny black-and-red furball he had seen with them pre-battle, as that was the only one he couldn't see now.

All of this Zack registered as he returned his Alakazam to its ball, half-heartedly complimented it on its effort and waited for the referee's call. Said call was quite late in arriving, as there seemed to be something the official had to clarify with the other team's white-skinned leader before he made the final announcement. At last he returned to his post, then stepped forward to address the crowd with the results. The disappointed teen straightened his form up into a more dignified position as the ref spoke;

"Alakazam is unable to battle! Zoroark is the winner!"


End file.
